1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to display technologies and more specifically to the hardware architecture design of stereo matching using belief propagation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In computer vision or image processing, energy (or cost) minimization on a Markov Random Field (MRF) is commonly applied to the assigning of an optimal label to pixels of an image representation. Many algorithms have been proposed for finding the optimal label assignment as formulated in the energy minimization. Among the algorithms, belief propagation (BP) has become a popular technique for solving computer vision problems, such as stereo estimation and image de-noising. However, conventional belief propagation algorithms require large amounts of memory and bandwidth, therefore restricting straightforward hardware implementation.